


ok sensei

by Hoi



Category: Loveless, Polar Express - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoi/pseuds/Hoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its chilly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ok sensei

ok sensei coach sobi took ritz to the lovely, fun, festive, kind, decorative, enthralling, chilly, iconic, polar express one day. Ritz growled i dont want polar express sobi.Soubi grabbed ritsuka by the dick and yanked him up to eye level, “shhhhh .’ “Dats MY dick….” ristuca got mad and growled, “i need that.” sobi smirk “nah das MY dix obi you bonn listren . ristuca shookin his loins, ‘sobi, why am i so worm right now.” “thats your seed telling you to let me puncture your warm, tight, young, entrance. it pulses.” sobi smile!;)


End file.
